ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Starfleet Operations Manual
| Pages = 96 | ISBN = 1582369046 }} Starfleet Operations Manual is a roleplaying game supplement published by Decipher in 2003. Contents ;From the book jacket: :Let's see what's out there... ::''- Picard to Riker, '' :Welcome to Starfleet! :You are the best the galaxy has to offer: the men, women, and aliens of Starfleet. With the Starfleet Operations Manual, you have the wisdom of more than two centuries of five-year missions distilled into one place. Your [[Star Trek Roleplaying Game (Decipher)|''Star Trek Roleplaying Game]] characters can use the guidelines, hints, and rules in this sourcebook to keep their starships flying smoothly, to meet challenges on their own terms, and to outwit the most devious Romulans - or the most cunning Narrators!'' :The Starfleet Operations Manual includes: :- Over fifty new professional abilities for starship officer characters, 10 new advancement packages, and three new development packages, including the phaser control officer. :- Eight new Federation member species suitable for Starfleet player characters, from the sensual Deltans to the gruff Tellarites. :- Twenty-six new pieces of proven Starfleet technology, including rocket boots, psychotricorders, and the fearsome tetryon pulse launcher. :- Ten Starfleet ships of the line covering over 200 years of Federation history, all with full [[Star Trek Roleplaying Game (Decipher)|''Star Trek RPG]] statistics.'' Introduction Chapter 1 Standard operations Chapter 2 Officer skills and traits Chapter 3 Officer training programs Chapter 4 New species in Starfleet * Bolians * Deltans * Grazerites * Regulans (Caitians) * Tellarites * Tiburonese * Zaldans Chapter 5 Mission equipment Chapter 6 Ships of the line Fleet deployment * 3rd Fleet (standing fleet) * 5th Fleet (standing fleet) * 7th Fleet (standing fleet) * 8th Fleet (mobile fleet) * 16th Fleet (mobile fleet) * 20th Fleet (mobile fleet) * 22nd Fleet (standing fleet) * Colonization Fleet (support fleet) * Evacuation Fleet (support fleet) * Rapid Response Fleet (support fleet) Starbases * Starbase 2 * Starbase 4 * Starbase 6 * Starbase 9 * Starbase 10 * Starbase 11 * Starbase 12 * Starbase 74 * Starbase 84 * Starbase 173 * Starbase 211 * Starbase 234 * Starbase 257 * Starbase 315 * Starbase 343 * Starbase 514 * Deep Space 4 * Deep Space K-7 * Farscape Starbase Earhart Starships * ** [[Akira class|USS Akira]] ** USS Black Elk ** USS Geronimo ** USS Mateo ** USS Nez Perce ** USS Osceola ** ** USS Red Cloud ** ** USS Susquehanna ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** USS Krotus ** ** * ** USS Anson ** ** USS Daedalus ** USS Drake ** ** ** USS Lindbergh ** USS Republic ** USS Wakefield * ** USS Agincourt ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** USS Andover ** ** USS Brisbane ** ** ** ** USS Miranda ** USS Mondial ** ** ** ** ** ** ** USS Vigilant ** * ** ** USS Bonhomme Richard ** USS Bougainville ** USS Chesapeake ** ** ** ** ** USS Leopard ** ** k ** ** USS Nebula ** ** ** ** ** USS Temeraire ** ** * Ranger-class ** USS Bastion ** ** USS Challenger ** USS Coronado ** USS Decatur ** USS Duncan ** ** USS Explorer ** USS Halsey ** USS Indomitable ** USS Orleans ** USS Ranger ** ** USS Sal'Koth ** USS Solzhenitzyn ** USS Spann ** ** **:This non-canon starship class is based on a rejected design by Matt Jefferies in the pre-production of TOS. Both Last Unicorn Games and Decipher role-playing games use the ''Ranger class for controversial 23rd century starships.'' * ** USS Arian ** USS Chaka ** USS Denmark ** USS Dosalnar ** USS Falchion ** USS Gagarin ** USS Hrisal ** USS Kal'Hris ** USS Larue ** USS Lu'ghara ** USS Luxembourg ** USS Saber ** USS Schirra ** USS Shepard ** USS Storta ** USS Triumph ** USS Veldar ** * ** ** USS Independence ** ** USS Yorktown * ** USS Adirondack ** ** USS Circassia ** USS Enessi ** USS Great Smokey ** USS Khyber ** USS Matewan ** USS Shenandoah ** USS Steamrunner ** USS Sutter ** USS Tavda ** USS Tien Shan ** USS Wanderer Starfleet personnel forms Credits * Development and Editing: Colville, Isaacs & Moore * Additional Research: Christian Moore * Line Developer: Jess Heinig * Creative Direction: Christian Moore & Owen Seyler * Proofreading: Bill Maxwell * Product Development: Paramount Pictures - John Van Citters * Visual Creative Direction: Dan Burns * Art Direction: Cassem, Glover & Vasilakos * Production Design: Glover & Vasilakos Category:Role-playing games